


The World Is That Kind of Sleep

by little raven (lonewytch)



Series: If You Must Burn Your House, Burn It In Love [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dream Sex, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mind Control, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewytch/pseuds/little%20raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his encounter with Rory in the Tardis Library, the Doctor runs away, not knowing how to deal with what has happened.  He goes to sleep, but he can't even escape into his dreams from what he's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Is That Kind of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDragon/gifts).



He fled. Like the coward that he was, fear pushed like a cold wind at his back and he left. He walked swiftly down the twisting corridors and through the soft humming of his ship, losing himself in the intricate labyrinth the old girl had created inside herself, yet always aware of the location of the heart of the ship; the time rotor and the golden energy beneath it a tug on his conscious mind. He found a door set slightly back from the corridor in an alcove far far away from the console room, Amy and Rory’s bedroom and the library. When he pushed open the door he found a comfortable bedroom. He suspected the old girl had provided it for him just at that very moment - a room with little clutter and sparely decorated, little to grate on the mind, a tranquil and relaxing space containing a bed with fresh white sheets on it. He sank face down onto the bed gratefully, pushing his face into the soft covers, feeling the press of them on his nose and his cheeks.

He played what had just happened back in his mind. It was crisp, sharp as glass, as if it was still happening right then and he felt the same clutch of excitement and anxiety inside his gut as he relived the kiss. The taste of Rory was not at all like he had imagined over and over in circling thoughts. He had thought then of the taste of honey, golden, sticky, sweet, clutching. Rory’s taste was sweet but somehow also dark like liquorice and sharply fresh like lemons - but really like neither at all. Really it was just so human and so very very Rory and... _oh his hands in my hair pulling me in..._

His body reacted independently of his will again, heat gathering between his legs, and he felt himself flush, despite there being no one witness to it but himself and the low hum of his ship around him. He ached and throbbed, tight heat inside him, and his pants became uncomfortable so that he shifted about restlessly on the bed.

They had pulled away from the kiss, faces still so close together and his eyes on Rory’s lips. The human’s hand had dropped away from his cheek, as if the kiss had been all that anchored it there and had come to rest, a soft weight on his lapel. Rory’s other hand had fallen from his hair and pressed hot against the back of his neck. His hearts had thudded staccato so loud he was positive Rory could hear it too, they thundered the blood through his chest and pushed it roaring into his ears, rushing so loud so he wondered if he could even hear anymore, whether if the human spoke he would hear nothing, just see the movement of his lips. He held the moment for as long as he could bear, their hands on each other, not knowing and not wanting to know what came next. Rory had held himself so very still, stiller than any human had a right to.

Eventually he had torn his eyes from Rorys mouth up to his eyes to see how the story would unfold now they had crossed this boundary. But he couldn’t read him. He couldn’t bear to go beyond his own skin then, didn’t want to push into Rory’s mind to find out what he was thinking. It was too much, he didn’t want to see, didn’t want to know, he just wanted it to be laid out like text over the human’s face, for Rory to tell him with glance and expression - but it wasn’t. Rory’s lids were slightly heavy, his pupils dilated, he still pushed out the scent of arousal, the air was still thick around them. That much was obvious, but as for how he felt, what his reaction was, he might as well have been an empty space.

The Doctor’s heart had sunk with thoughts of does he hate me? regret it? do i disgust him? oh god, does he find it disgusting now, because i’m an alien? have i broken him? why won’t he speak? what have we done? and in the end the roaring in his ears had grown so loud that pushed up from the desk, turned, and fled without looking back. He walked down the corridor away from the Library more slowly than he could have done, waited for the call of “Doctor...Doctor,” to come bouncing off the walls of the corridor, but none had come. Everything was silence, punctuated only by his footsteps.

And now here he lay with a raging hard on, anxiety fluttering in his belly, an aching to kiss Rory Williams and taste him again...

_mouth open wide, wet and hot and, pushing him up against the shelves, pressing my hips against his and.....no stop it!!!_

He groaned into the bed. “Sexy, don’t i have some sort of off switch? Stupid body. Wish i had an off switch.”

The walls hummed, the noise sympathetic and soothing, wrapping him and calming his nerves a little. He brought his breathing under control and then raised his head and saw that there was a glass of water and a tablet on the white table next to the bed. He crawled over to it, rucking up the duvet in ripples under his knees as he went, picked up the tablet, sniffed then licked it.

“Oh, my clever girl. My clever clever girl.”

The innocuous looking tablet was in fact an Augerian sleep drug, one of the very few which worked on Timelords. He had little need of and care for sleep as did most of his kind - but he hadn't known what he needed until right now. A nap, or indeed a longer sleep, deep in the still darkness of his own head, but with all thoughts switched off. Nothing but a deep blackness, oblivion for a little while at least. He stripped his clothes off quickly, throwing them carelessly to the floor then, throwing his head back, quickly swallowed the tablet, gulping down water after it. He crawled under the cover, cushioned and covered in white softness... _oh, clever clever girl_....his ship humming soothingly melodically around him...he drifted in and out of half formed thoughts, they passed across his mind like clouds across blue sky, and then it was dark and black and under he went.

~

He woke up tangled into the bedsheets, the room darker now the Tardis had dimmed the lights.

He wasn’t sure at first what had woken him, he thought his sleep had come to a natural conclusion and pushed him back out into the waking world, but then he noticed a form sitting on the bed next to him. His sleep stilled eyes couldn’t quite make out who it was at first, but as they cleared the silhouette resolved into one Rory Williams. He gasped involuntarily and stuttered

“R-Rory!”

“Shhhhh,” the human replied, before running a hand under the bedsheet and resting it gently on his upper thigh. He nearly jumped with shock, pulled away, but the touch anchored him there suddenly and rays of heat flickered out from Rory’s hand, travelling up towards his crotch. He felt his cock begin to swell and ache again and moaned inwardly.

He wanted to ask “Rory, what are you doing?” But he was so afraid to break the silence in case it meant that the human would take his hand away and then leave the room and and then there would be only an empty space on the bed next to him. The human was pulling down the bedsheets now, cotton rubbing over his over sensitised skin, exposing his raw aching cock and his legs. He felt suddenly self conscious and ashamed at his reaction, at the fact that Rory could see all his want, and his need laid out there in front of him. Shameless. But Rory seemed unconcerned, bringing a second hand to rest on the top of his other thigh. He moaned out loud this time, unable to stop himself, his cock twitching in anticipation of what might come next.

“You want me, don’t you,” Rory said softly, so softly, into the silence of the room. His hands slid up further and into the crease of the Doctor’s thighs, close now, very very close to his cock. Fire raged out across his nerves from the human’s hands and the Doctor felt his pelvis push up from the bed as he groaned

“Yes, oh yes. I want you so so much.”

“I know,” Rory replied, “I can tell,” before sliding one hand up to cup his balls. He gasped as they tightened under Rory’s gentle touch; and before he could gather his thoughts the human’s other hand was sliding up and suddenly grasping around his cock. A guttural sound escaped his lips before he could stop it, as the heat of Rory’s hand began to slowly pump itself up and down the length of him. It was all he’d wanted, everything right there, Rory’s hands around him, gripping him, cupping him; it was more than he’d dared even daydream about. All his concentration was centred around those two hands and the warmth they spread through his body. He moaned and bucked his hips up from the bed, pushing himself wantonly into Rory’s hands. The human laughed lowly at that, and flicked his thumb over the head of the Doctor’s cock. He felt precum escape him as Rory’s thumb flicked over and over him with every stroke, and felt suddenly self conscious again. The human had laughed. What did that mean? Was he mocking him? Was he pleased? Did he think the Doctor unable to control himself? He groaned as he lifted his hips up from the bed again into another one of Rory’s strokes....

_...but i can’t control myself, not now, not when he’s doing this....oh god, he started it, he’s the one who came to me, it’s all my fault but it’s his fault too....i can’t make him stop, i can’t not now....oh god Rory, it feels so good, so good.....does he think i’m a slut?_

“What do you want Doctor?” The human’s voice broke into his thoughts. “Tell me everything you want.”

“I....I can’t,” he gasped, as the human gripped him tighter, pumped him faster.

“Do you want me to stop?” Rory asked softly.

He rushed to answer, too too quickly “No. No no no, please don’t stop.”

The human laughed again, a low and almost melodic sound just under his breath. “Well then, tell me what you want. All of it.”

Want vied with shame in the Doctor's mind. This was his fault, he’d done this, his actions had brought Rory here, to this room (and how had he found it anyway?) to this bed, to this skin. But Rory seemed to want it as much as he did. Oh god, what would he tell him? What could he tell him? How could he expose how very very badly he wanted the human. What he wanted Rory to do to him. Thoughts, images, filthy and delicious flashed through his mind, heaving skin, wet mouths, spurting cum.

“I....I can’t,” he replied.

Suddenly he was filled with a chill as Rory’s hands lifted from his skin. All warmth was gone, leaving only the intense tingle of sensation behind it. “I’m sorry,” Rory said, and his voice seemed heavy with a sadness that clutched at the Doctor’s heart, “I’ll have to leave then.”

“No, no no,” the Doctor almost shouted out as Rory tensed his muscles to begin rising from the bed. He sat up quickly, grabbing Rory’s wrist before he could stand, and began speaking low and urgent, the words spilling out of him.

“I want your hands all over me, Rory. I want my skin naked on yours. I want to suck you, to taste you, all of you in my throat. I want to swallow you down. I can’t help myself....i’m so sorry....i want you to fuck me...oh god, i want you inside me so badly, i want you filling me up over and over again, i want your cum inside me, inside my mouth, inside my arse...oh Rory, please please please, i need you...” he trailed off, shame flooding him as his thoughts were exposed.

“You are a slut, aren’t you?”

He felt the heat of both shame and desire rage through him at Rory’s words. “God, yes. Yes.”

Rory’s hand suddenly came up to grip the back of his neck, tightening there and drawing the Doctor towards him, but another hand to the front of his lower neck exerted a soft pressure, stopping him from leaning in to press his lips to the human’s. When he was only a whisper away from his face, his breath across the Doctors lips, he whispered, “Tell me.”

“I want you.”

And with that, Rory pulled him into a deep kiss, hot and wet, battling tongues and teeth. They gripped their hands into each other’s hair just as they had done in the Library, and pushed into each other.

_oh god, yes....i can’t believe this is happening....oh Rory..._

But the kiss was so much shorter than he needed it to be, and the human suddenly gripped his hands tight into his hair and pulled sharply backwards, forcing his head away from the mouth that he longed for. Rory surveyed him, blue eyes that seemed to strip every inch of him bare, right down to the bone. His eyes flicked down to the Doctor’s swollen cock and then back up to look intently at him.

“Look at you,” he said. “Desperate for it. Get on your hands and knees.”

He looked into Rory’s blue eyes for a moment, blinking at him, not quite able to believe what he’d just heard. His thoughts seeped slowly into his nerves and muscles. Then all of a sudden he scrambled to obey, his heart thudding with anticipation as he braced his arms and his knees into the white sheets. He longed to turn and look behind him, but he half feared it too. A kiss was....a kiss....but they were breaching barriers, crossing boundaries now. They were running at them and trampling over them.

_...but he chose this, he came to my room, he’s the one taking the lead, it’s not my fault._

“Open your legs wider.” Rory’s voice came softly from behind him, and he shifted his knees apart, opening himself up for the human - he felt exposed, so raw and vulnerable spread out like that, but his legs and his cock ached with a delicious anticipation. Then, the human’s hands were suddenly against his cheeks, branding marks onto him, pushing him apart wider and wider, exposing him fully. He nearly jumped clean off the bed as he felt Rory’s soft breath against him, then the wet tip of Rory’s tongue lick gently at the sensitive ring of skin. It was electricity, surely, that was being channeled through Rory and into him, as the human’s hot wet tongue lapped over and around the sensitive spot, slicking him with saliva. There was nothing else that could explain how with every swipe of Rory’s tongue, shocks of pleasure so intense that his legs almost buckled, were running through his body. His legs quivered with pleasure as the tip of Rory's tongue pushed itself just ever so slightly into the clenching ring of muscle, and a long low moan escaped him.

Then all of a sudden, the heat and the wetness was gone, and instead he felt a finger, probing, questing at his tight hole.

“Do you want it?” Rory asked him quietly.

“Yes, yes please,” he answered quickly.

“I know you do.” And with that, the human slid a finger slicked with lube into him. He could feel precum dripping from his cock and onto the sheets of the bed as Rory fucked him slowly and lazily with his finger. It burned deliciously inside him, and he longed for more, wanted more, needed more of the human in him. He needed Rory to fill him up, everywhere, every way. He gasped in relief as he felt another lube slicked finger stretch his tight hole, then push its way inside pressing and opening the muscles, sensation webbing out from the sliding invading sensation. Rory upped the pace, fucking him harder and faster and it was all he could do not to slam himself back over and over onto those fingers.

“Tell me what you want,” came the voice from behind him, still quiet, calm, steady.

His voice came in gasps as he fought to answer against his breath which was coming faster and faster.

“I want you to fuck me. Please, i want your cock in me so badly, Rory. I need you inside me, please fuck me.”

His head was reeling,

_oh god oh god, what am i saying? But Rory belongs to Amy and, the only reason he’s here is because of what i did, but he chose to come here, this has been all him, and he’s the one in charge here...and it feels so good not to be in charge for once....oh god please Rory i need you inside me, i need you to fuck me so hard, you decided to come here...now finish what you started, please, please, please....._

“Slut,” the word came, both damning and intensely arousing and seconds later he felt the head of Rory’s cock press against him. Unable to wait, unwilling to be teased and further, he slammed himself backwards onto the human, the sudden invasion of his tight hole sending a burning up his spine and down through his legs. “Oooh,” he moaned, a sound dredged up from deep in his belly “Yes, yesss.”

The laugh came again from behind him, as Rory began fucking him. Not slowly, not getting him used to it gradually, used to the sensation of being filled up, and the burn; but hard and fast, rough thrusts that forced the air out of his lungs with every stroke.

“Is this what you wanted?” The question came from behind him, barely audible above his own panting, Rory’s voice somehow still low and calm.

“Yes. Oh, yes. I wanted it so much, Rory, so much.”

_...want to say how sorry i am...sorry for this....but how glad i am, oh god your cock in me, thrusting into me, filling me....i can’t be sorry....it feels....oh god....Rory, i’ll take care of you, i’ll be good to you i promise, give you whatever you want....OH!_

The human suddenly adjusted his position, angling his thrusts so that he hit the deep sweet spot inside over and over, sending waves of pleasure rippling out through the Doctor’s whole body.

That was when the door of the room opened.

He froze in place, cold fear suddenly racing through him, hard and metallic in his insides. Tension quivered through his muscles. Amy...

But Rory’s cock still slammed into him over and over, never stopping, never faltering at the interruption. So it couldn’t be Amy....then who? He strained to look behind him, but couldn’t quite see.

“Hello Doctor,” Rory said to him softly.

“Hello, wha-.” He broke off as Rory suddenly climbed onto the bed in front of him. But if that was Rory then who....he twisted wildly to look behind him, but Rory was there, still fucking hard into him, a sheen of perspiration across his brow now, and his breath coming in gasps. He twisted again to see Rory in front of him, unconcernedly unbuttoning his pants

“What’s going on?”

_...a ganger...a robot....what the hell, or am i going mad, have already gone mad....what’s going on..._

“I thought this was what you wanted,” Rory said, looking down at him. “You said you wanted me inside you, you wanted to taste me, wanted to feel me fucking you,” the second Rory gestured with his hand to the first. “You said you wanted this.”

“I do, I do,” he could hear his own voice was desperate, wheeling through the possibilities “But-”

But...Rory’s hard cock was right in front of him, right in front of his face, and the humans hand was grasping in the back of his hair, urging him forwards.

“Then don’t think. Act,” the Rory behind him said, as the Rory in front urged him forwards and he could do nothing - and there was nothing else he wanted to do - but open his mouth and take the humans hard cock into it.

“Yesss,” hissed the human in front of him, as he swallowed it down, his head spinning. Rory was all hot velvet inside his mouth, salty and unyielding and he couldn’t help but work his tongue eagerly around the humans cock as it thrust gently into his mouth. He pulled his mouth back, swirling his tongue around the head of Rory’s cock, humming onto it in pleasure, before swallowing it down again. It was what he’d said he wanted, Rory inside him, filling him up in every way, easing the aching gaps inside him.

The Doctor’s cock was swollen and aching for release, it felt like all the blood in his body was flooding there, an unbearable tingling sensation working its way up and down the length of it. He longed to reach down and wrap his hand around himself, to ease some of the building tension, to stroke and stroke himself until he came all over the white sheets. But if he lifted an arm he would overbalance and collapse downwards onto the bed. So all there was left for him to do was to moan onto Rory’s cock in both pleasure and frustration as he was fucked from end to end.

Rory fucked into his mouth, slowly at first, pressing into him gently, and the Doctor was able to take his time to taste and savour this sensation he had been thinking and dreaming about for days and days and nights now. He moaned around the human’s cock as the Rory behind him hit the sweet sensitive spot inside him again and again, upping his pace and force now and causing the Doctor to lurch forward repeatedly on the second Rory’s cock.

The Rory in front of him responded to the faster rhythm by beginning to thrust hard into his mouth every time he was forced forward by the human behind him. The head of Rory’s cock hit the back of his throat and he gagged, and gagged again, panicking a little at the sensation and trying to twist his head away.

“Stop that,” the Rory in front of him said sternly, both Rorys suddenly stilling inside him. He lifted his head and his eyes a little to see the human looking down at him. Rory reached down and cupped the Doctor’s cheek in his hand firmly as he looked at him steadily.

“Stop that. Relax your throat. Little slut,” this time the voice was from the Rory behind him.

The Doctor deliberately relaxed the muscles in his throat as they both began moving and thrusting inside him again. Now Rory’s cock hit his throat and his eyes watered, but he didn’t gag and retch, he just focused on taking as much of the human into him as he could, swallowing him down desperately.

_...oh god...wanted this so bad, you inside me, filling every hole....i can taste you, i can feel you inside me, i want to stay like this forever, you filling me up, want to swallow you down, want to feel your cum filling me up, want to feel it in my throat, want to taste it in my mouth...please please please, i need it so much...._

His head was beginning to spin, overloading on sensation, all his nerve endings firing off endless signals to his brain, and oh...his aching aching cock...But even as the thought entered his head again, he felt a burning hot hand reach down from from behind him and wrap itself around him. He moaned, gagging a little as Rory’s cock thrust particularly deep into his throat. But...oh the sensation was glorious. Even though the human’s hand was hot against him, it felt like exactly the salve that he needed, and he felt his balls tighten as Rory’s hand gripped him tighter and began working up and down his length.

Both Rorys were moaning now as they jostled him back and forth between them, their voices growing louder and more desperate with each thrust. He concentrated on his rhythm, pushing back onto the cock filling him from behind, but at the same time being forced forwards and letting Rory’s cock slide deep into his throat. The sensation of the Rory behind him jerking him off was almost too much, and he could feel the colours now beginning to glow and to spiral in his mind, could feel his balls tighten and tighten, ready to release his cum.

The Rory in front of him suddenly let out and long low moan and jerked spasmodically and he felt the cock inside his mouth begin to pulse over and over. He tasted the salty mineral tang of cum being released into his mouth, and unable to swallow properly while his mouth was still full of Rory, he had to just let the cum fill up his mouth and layer itself on his throat, hot and delicious. It trickled from the edges of his mouth, streaking and tickling warm on his chin.

Seconds later, the Rory behind him moaned too, long and loud, and began to lose his steady rhythm, thrusting into him roughly and gasping as he jerked the Doctor’s cock hard and fast. With his mouth full of the human’s cum, and his arse still full of the other human’s cock, everything he had wanted and asked for, the Doctor felt his orgasm approach like a tidal wave,

_oh yes yes yes the taste of you, the burn inside me, your hand on me, over and over and over, ohhhh...._

…suddenly his eyes flew open and he found himself lying on his back. His vision was blurred and spotted with blackness as an overwhelming orgasm swept over him and his body jerked and bucked.

But it wasn’t Rory’s cock in his mouth, and inside his arse...it was just...himself... lay on a bed, his cock twitching and pulsing as it pumped and squirted hot cum all over his bare stomach. He could feel sheets tangling his legs like ropes and the cool of the air against the sheen of sweat on his body as he moaned and writhed in pleasure.

When the feeling finally subsisded and his vision cleared, all there was around him was the white blankness of an empty room, the sound of the Tardis the only noise accompanying his ragged breath. He could feel sleep, still with its heavy grip on his mind and the vividness of the dream fading quickly as reality reasserted itself.

He put a hand down to his stomach to find pools of sticky cum there, and moaned partly in frustration, partly in need, partly in sorrow.

“Rory Williams. What have i done to you? What have i done to me?”

But his only answer was the soft hum of his ship around him.


End file.
